USS Defiant NCC-1764
The USS Defiant NCC 1764 was a Constitution Class Starship that disappeared into a dimensional interphase . the crew was driven mad by the experience and massacred each other, leaving no survivors. Starfleet has marked the vessel as destroyed even if the physical presence makes semi-appearances now and again. Approach is no longer advised under any circumstances. Epiphany Trek In Epiphany Trek the Defiant became a sort of flying Dutchman of space, forever appearing and disappearing in odd locations, and interacting with the multiverse in strange ways. The ST-OM DS-10 incident is considered Epiphany Trek Canon the USS Crystal City encountered the Defiant. They interacted only with transporters. *Schuler and Paxton from DS-10 were rescued, or close enough. They have a woman with green hair with them, one Felania. She is a warrior priestess of Indbar. *Two pre space flight Klingons and two Hur'Q, a species until them extinct and known only from Klingon records are rescued. *Three sentinel Apes from an Alternate universe. *Lt. Tandala McBride, Lt. Baker, Dr.Smith, Lt. Crystara from DS-10. Lts Jefferson and Mann from the USS Harrier. However, they are from a near AU, the originals got out in the DS-10 incident. *A tentacled mess that they failed to communicate with and ended up detonating. Physics didn't like it. The Duplication in 2408 an incident in the Lavender Nebula resulted in a duplicate of the USS Defiant NCC-1764. Four stable quantum duplicates were located and recovered, complete with intact crews. The physics wonks are still arguing over what and how. The four ships, branded Alpha through Delta by Admiral Jay Hailey, depending on how close to Oz they where, were returned to Starbase 600. Crews were debriefed, the vessels, instant museum pieces, were decommissioned in good order. *USS Defiant NCC-1764-α -- Museum ship at Memory Three. *USS Defiant NCC-1764-β *USS Defiant NCC-1764-γ *USS Defiant NCC-1764-δ Crew Crew likewise was assigned a letter code depending on which ship they were on. The designation is only for use in Starfleet records. They are considered to have an equal record of the prime versions of themselves up to the point of the interphase. While the use of Kober nanites is not required, they are encouraged. At the time of the interphase the crew of the USS Defiant NCC-1764 was: *'CO' -- Capt. Thomas Blair -- Human, male *'XO' -- Crd. Kamau Mbugua -- Human, male *'CSO' -- Lt Crd. Clarissa Nyn -- Human, female *'CEG' -- Lt Crd. Stevok Vulcan, male *'COM' -- Ens. Ravishankar Sabapathy -- Human, female *'SEC' -- Lt Crd Trethishavu th'Vlene -- Andorian, male *'CMO' -- Jane Hamilton -- Human, female *'Helm' -- Lt T'Lehr -- Vulcan, female *'Gamma Shift Duty Officer' -- Lt Crd Terry Shull -- Human, female Crew Demographics (Includes those named above) (223 Humans out of 430 people) *148 Humans from Earth *042 Humans from Colonies *023 Lorillians *020 Takret *020 Suliban *019 Tandaran (Humans) *019 Vicharrians *018 Xindi primate *017 Xyrillian *015 Akaali *014 Mazarite *013 Tessic *011 Kentauri (Humans) *010 Andorians *010 Aborians *007 Paraagan *007 Tellarites *006 Vulcans *005 Gold Orions *003 Atlasians (Humans) *003 Kriosian *003 Malurians ST-OM In ST-OM, the Defiant became a sort of flying Dutchman of space, forever appearing and disappearing in odd locations, and interacting with the multiverse in strange ways. The Crew of DS-10 attempted to contact the Defiant and recover information from her, with partial success. Category:Ships Category:ST-OM Category:Epiphany Trek